User talk:Killerbreadbug72
Welcome! Hi Killerbreadbug72 -- we're excited to have Weasel Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro sup. I heard you created your own wiki, and i couldn't resist but to help! Plz leave a list or something on my talk page about what i could help on!-- er, i won't be here for a few more days :( --pikmin fan 101-- I've been as busy as hell lately... remember to put this wiki on google...--pikmin fan 101 new user... I'm trying to convince my friend to join this wiki. He hasn't reply to my 10 messages yet though...-- i needa sleep now...goodnight--pikmin fan 101-- Beleave it or not, i have a different friend(a.k.a not the one we were talking about) coming over later, should i try showing him this? Yay! another User! ---- lol,good morning YR most sucsessful Do you think this is your most successful wiki?(i do)-- also remember to make a welcome template, i would do it now myself, but i needa go :-( i'm viewing this from my wii! hahahahaha--pikmin fan 101 Definitely the most successful wiki I've ever founded. Next best only had 30 articles and I was the only user. Sorry for not being here lately. I've been as busy as hell, giving me almost no free time. I just made a few comments on pikipedia and fanon from muh phone, thats it. I will be here though more often the next few months. I heard on Pikipedia that u wouldn't be on fanon until pikmin 3 comes out, so im guessing from that u won't be on any wiki. Since i'm the only other user on this wiki, i suggest u should make me a admin. Reply to me as soon as u can...-- no no no, i didn't that pic for our logo! i gust wanted it for the welcome template and the main page page! i'll put it back 2morrow...--fan I AM BACK. Hola hows it goin' dude??!! It's been souch a loonnngg time since i last edited--well anything! This time i promish i will be moer active.-- Hey man, are you still out there? -Pikminfan101